


Teeth

by cirobert



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirobert/pseuds/cirobert
Summary: Takes place in the SPN verse but no main characters





	Teeth

** Teeth **

****

                I ran my fingers over the smooth rope that was left over after tying up my more than willing participant. It was silky and smooth, a professional grade rope that was designed to restrain but not injure. Only the best for my sub. We both knew just how useless it was, with his supernatural strength and natural muscle he could snap the rope in seconds if he really wanted to. But this was all part of the play we both enjoyed. If I really wanted to restain him, trap him so that I could play to my hearts content, I’d use the silver chains we had purchased and kept in the back of the closet.

                But tonight was about using my ability as his Dom to bring him to the edge of his control. If he snapped the ropes then it meant he was needier than he knew. And I won.

                “Usual rules Dmitri, you are to tell me when you are close to coming, and you are NOT to come without my permission. I know edging isn’t your favorite thing but I do so like watching you loose control.” I said leaning over the alabaster skin that was fully on display between the deep blue of the ropes. I had went with a simple construction tonight, his limbs and cock highlighted. A pentagram was brilliant against the bare skin of his chest and his wrists were pulled up and suspended above him. He was laying down on our bed but pulled spread eagle so that I was in total control of any and all touch.

                “Yes Mistress.” He said softly in that barely there Russian accent of his. I adored the deep timber of his voice and of course knowing his accent only came out when he was excited was absolutely thrilling. As I worked him over more and more of his accent would show up. If I did my job right then by the end of tonight he would be begging in Russian, unable to remember to translate his mother tongue into English.

                I kissed him gently, indicating the beginning of our scene, and slid a solid leather blindfold over his eyes. The brilliant green connected with my own eyes until the very last second when he gave me a cheeky wink. I chuckled as I tied off the blindfold making sure it was comfortable. Some times I would combine the blindness with a ball gag but that was when there were others in our house. I never ever wanted to stifle his sounds when it was just us. His voice was almost the pivotal point of our play for me…almost.

                I stepped off of the bed and began stripping off my clothes. I always liked to wait until he was tied up to do this. It was an added incentive for him to be good. Me being naked was his little reward for being my good little plaything. He couldn’t see me but the way his head tilted towards me indicated that he could hear the way the silk of my underwear sounded sliding down my legs. His body was absolutely rock still as I undressed and neatly folded the clothing. I laid it on top of our hamper, filled with the mundane clothes that filled our every day life. A tie for work, a skirt for meetings, even an apron that saved a neat set of clothing from an italian cooking disaster. It was a symbol of our life together.

                “Are you ready my _kamen’_?” I purred as I settled between his spread legs. A fine tremor went through the muscles on display and I knew he was already settling in to his role as my submissive.

                “Please Mistress…” he began to beg already. I smiled to myself. I loved his much this affected him. His normally stoic personality completely faded away under my ropes.

                I lifted my fingers to his perky little nipples and just stroked them gently. The edge of my long nail caught and pulled slightly and his breath hitched. I curled my finger and pinched which made him flinch in his bondage.

                “So needy tonight aren’t we?” I whispered as I leaned over him to lick at the pebbled skin around his nipple. He clamped his lips shut but I heard how his breathing increased with each pass of my tongue. I closed my lips and sucked on the skin while pinching with my other hand. He muscles bunched but he didn’t pull on the ropes yet. I used my teeth and that changed. His hands wrapped around the rope at his wrists and he let out a whine.

                “Do not keep those noises in my love, let me hear each and every little noise so that I know how much you appreciate what I’m doing.” I lectured him as I ran my hands down his flanks. His skin was cool but soft under my touch. So much power hidden in this body. It added that extra thrill to everything we did. Everything he let me do.

                I kissed my way down his torso. His body began to quake as he guessed where I was going. I kissed along each hip, leaving brilliant red lip prints in my wake. It was such a contrast to his skin coloring. I dipped my tongue into that little crease between hip and groin and he finally let out a closely guarded moan. I smiled against his skin and rewarded him with a kiss against the rock hard cock that was waiting and begging for my attention. I let my tongue slide up the skin and he bucked slightly.

                “Mmmmm, its been a long few days hasn’t it my _kamen’_.” I whispered against him. My business trip had taken all the way across the country and even though phone calls and video chats were useful they weren’t the skin on skin we both needed. And make no mistake, I was just as needy as he was. But it was my job to hide that, make him fall apart instead of just slacking my need with his body.

                “Mistress….please…” he begged again.

                “What is it you desire my good boy? You wish for my hand? My mouth? My wet and ready pussy?” I asked all the while slowly stroking him. He whined and the rope groaned under his pressure.

                “I…I…” he faltered. He didn’t know what to ask for, or he didn’t know what answer would please me.

                “Be honest Dmitri, and I may let you have what you want.” I instructed him. I squeezed just a little tighter and he cried out.

                “Mouth, please Mistress, use your mouth.” He begged and already his accent was thicker.

                I didn’t answer him, instead taking him in to my mouth in one fell swoop. He was long and thick against my tongue but I didn’t stop until he was nudging the back of my throat. Plenty of practice had made it easy for me to deep throat him even with his above average size. Now it was second nature to hold my own breath until I swallowed around him and made him into a quivering, whimpering, begging mess. It didn’t take long tonight.

                “Mistress…oh please…I’m…close…” he stuttered out after just a minute. I slowly slid him from my mouth, kissing and licking my way up. He was even harder in my hand now and weeping pre cum on to my tongue.

                “Good boy.” I purred as I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock to help him fight off his orgasm. After a minute of heavy breathing and grit teeth he finally nodded and relaxed slightly. Then I began to jerk him again until he gave me another warning. Between my hand and my mouth I brought him, quivering and begging, to the edge again and again.

                “So needy my love.” I said stroking him again. I loved the contrast of the rock hardness of him wrapped in that silken skin.

                “Yes Mistress…need you.” He panted.

                “Not yet boy, you’ll have me when I’m good and ready.” I said squeezing my hand and making him hiss through his teeth. I was playing gentle tonight, no spanking or marking or any of my usual vices. But that didn’t mean I was going to be forgiving.

                “I think that mouth of yours needs something to occupy it.” I murmured as I crawled up his body. He was moaning as my wet pussy moved up his chest leaving all the evidence of my own arousal. I reached up to loosen the ropes so that he could move down the bed slightly, then tightened them again. I sat with my knees on either side of his head.

                “Are you going to show me how much you missed me my _kamen’?_ ” I asked as I watched his struggle to move his head closer to me.

                “Fuck…yes please…please _gospozha…_ ” he begged.

                “Make me come boy.” I said and sat on his eagerly awaiting lips. Quickly his tongue lapped at me. His started to growl low in his throat as I wrapped my hands around the thick wooden headboard. Dear gods this man was talented with his mouth. He licked and sucked and nibbled at me until I knew my juices had to be covering his face. His suckled at my clit, making me moan and grind on to his face even harder. I felt the sharp nip of his teeth and it was enough to push me over the edge. I screamed my release and he growled even harder against me. He swallowed down every bit of my juices and I felt the headboard shaking as he pulled at his ropes. He wanted to touch me, keep me in place while he ate me out. I sighed out a satisfied sign and placed my hands on his straining arms to calm him. I slid down until I was laying on his chest and kissed the mess off of his face.

                “So good my love, always so good to me.” I murmured as I pulled back and he leaned forward to chase my lips.  “And still so hard…is it time for your reward?”

                “ _Yes Mistress…let me please you, let me feel you….please?_ ” he begged in Russian as he strained against the ropes.

                “Calm my _kamen’_ , do I need to get out the chains?” I warned him but he quickly shook his head and tried to relax. He was desperate, not only for release but for what my body would offer him with it.

                Once he was relaxed slightly I straddled his waist. I could feel the blunt head of his cock against my entrance and teased him by rubbing against it. Not enough to catch but just enough to spread my juices around. He whined and began tossing his head from side to side.

                “Want it off?” I asked and he nodded. I reached up to take off the blind fold just as I sank down on to him. He let out a deep rumbling moan while blinking against the sudden brightness. Green eyes tinged with red met mine as he grit his teeth.

                “Already my _kamen’_?” I asked cheekily as I began to move back and forth, feeling every single inch of him inside me. I felt so full, so ready to come again. I reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled.

                “You know what I want.” I said as I rode him. He firmly clamped his lips shut and refused to give in. It was the game we played, he wouldn’t give in until he absolutely had to .

                “Do it my good boy, and I’ll let you come.” I said releasing his hair and sitting up. I rested my hands on his chest and used him to move myself.

“Fuck, you feel so good inside of me, so hard and ready.” I panted throwing my head back and just enjoying the ride. I felt him panting in under me but still he refused.

“Give it to me Dmitri, you know you want to.” I teased as I squeezed around him. He threw his head back to moan. I saw his fangs glistening behind his lips.  

“Are you ready my love? I’m so close and I love it when you fill me up right when I come.” I said to him. His gaze immediately found mine and the green was gone completely. Now it was all red ringed black and he hissed at me showing his extended fangs.

“Yes baby, almost there.” I moaned riding him faster.

“ _So close Mistress…please, please, please…_ ” he begged and that thick Russian accent pushed me even closer to the edge. It was a Pavlovian response at this point. When he broke down in to his mother tongue, let go of the steel resolve he kept on his vampiric side, it was always a sure fire way of making me come.

“NOW DIMITRI!” I yelled as I felt myself coming around him. He hissed, busted the ropes and sank his fangs in to my neck just as I felt the first hot splash of his come inside of me. I screamed as I orgasmed for the second time, still riding the wave of the first, as he quickly pulled my blood in to his body. He thrust up in to my body as he drank me down. His arms were locked around me like steel bands and I let myself go completely limp in his grasp. He was growling against my skin but it settled in to a deep chested purr as he started to lick at the wound he had left behind.

“Fuck I missed you.” He panted against my skin as I brought my hands up to run through his hair. The midnight black stains were silky soft in my fingers.

“Missed you too baby.” I sighed as I felt exhaustion over take me. It had been a long week and it had ended with a delayed flight. I was more then ready to be pampered and go to bed for a month.

“Would you like me to run the bath now?” he asked me as he gently pressed kisses against my neck. The mark would be gone by sunrise but until then he would dwell over it. He loved those marks almost as much as he loved the ink on my back of his name in Russian.

“You do realize that I’m the one supposed to be giving you the aftercare right?” I said with a small laugh as I pulled him closer and kissed him. It was a comforting kiss, a welcome home and I missed you all in one.

“But when have we ever been normal?” he grinned as he pulled back. He gave one last peck to my nose and then gently moved me off of his lap. I quick snap and he was completely free of the ropes.

“I swear I spend more in replacement ropes then I do for this condo.” I grumbled snuggling deep in to his pillow as he chuckled. I cracked an eye so I could watch that fine ass walk towards the bathroom, then closed them so I could inhale the comforting scent of my husband.

“Come _moya svet_ , the bath is ready.” Was the next thing I heard as I groggily opened my eyes to realize I had drifted off. Then I was being gathered in to his arms and carried in to the large bathroom off of our bedroom. The huge three person tub was honestly a deciding factor when I bought the place and as my 6’4 husband slid in behind me I was reminded of why. I settled back against the hard chest behind me.

“I am never taking a week long work assignment again.” I grumbled as he trailed a hot wash cloth up my arm.

“Agreed.” He chuckled.

 

**Russian Translations**

* _kamen’_ means Rock

* _gospozha_ means Mistress

* _moya svet_ means My Light


End file.
